


All for what? A prophecy?

by IsysSkeeter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Character Death, F/M, Mother Love, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day that her husband died Lily cried. All for what? A prophecy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for what? A prophecy?

**Summary:** On the day that her husband died Lily cried. All for what? A prophecy?

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Pairings:** LE/JP, One sided SS/LE

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Character Bashing, One-Sided Relationship, One Shot, Mother Love

 **Ner words:** 258

* * *

"Talking"

 

* * *

**All for what? A prophecy?**   


On the day that her husband died Lily cried. She cried for hours as she hold her one year old son to her breast. The boy was crying with her and she didn't felt the willpower to make him stop. She had lost her husband, the man she loved. And all for what? A prophecy?

After a few hours Lily heard the sound of movement on the stairs and then she saw Severus appearing, there was a look of hope at finding out she was alive. He approached and sat on the floor next to her pulling her to his chest and she cried into it. She knew she had to take care of Harry in a few moments, but not now. Her beloved James had just died while trying to buy her enough time to run away.

And then they heard another movement. Lily looked up to see Dumbledore appearing. The man looked at Lily and then to the boy on her arms.

"Where is he, Lily?"

"Leave!" Dumbledore opened his mouth to argue but Lily grabbed her wand and cursed him out of her house. She turned to Severus who was looking back with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want him close to me and my son."

Severus nodded and stood, pulling Lily with him. Lily watched as Severus used a spell to pack Harry and Lily's things and then apparated with them away. Lily didn't ask where he was taking them, it didn't matter. As long as her son would be protected it wouldn't matter.

**The End**


End file.
